Clichés
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: No todas las declaraciones de amor eran como en Hollywood, pero todas eran dignas de ser recordadas.


Había tardado una década si no es que un poco más en aceptar sus sentimientos por la nación europea, y sólo le había llevado una semana decidirse a declararse, porque los héroes no son cobardes y no temen a los rechazos además, Reino Unido ya tenía una mala opinión de él, decirle que lo amaba no cambiaría eso ni pondría las cosas peores. Ante esa forma de pensar, y siendo tan competitivo como que era, Alfred sentía que no tenía nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar.

No, Reino Unido no era un trofeo, incluso si la forma en que Alfred se expresaba lo pareciese.

No preparó un discurso, él no era ese tipo de personas. Esperó a que la reunión del G8 terminase, se levantó con pasos decididos aunque por dentro iba temblando, y puso su mano de forma posesiva sobre el hombro de Arthur.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No cambiaré mi opinión sobre tus ideas, no quiero una hamburguesa y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión —recitó de memoria el europeo sin mirarlo una sola vez, terminando de recoger sus cosas.

Estados Unidos no se inmutó, esperaba esa contestación, Arthur siempre le decía lo mismo cuando no quería verlo, al menos esa vez no lo había insultado. Decidió que tendría que usar el arma de máxima efectividad estadounidense, aquella a la que nadie, ni si quiera su presidente, podía resistirse: el chantaje.

—Vamos, Artie, no quieres que nadie aquí se entere de "el pequeño secreto", especialmente Francia, ¿a qué no? —canturreó en un susurro, sólo para la nación mayor. Arthur le dio un manotazo, quitándose el brazo de encima.

—Tienes cinco minutos, y no me llames "Artie", Alfie.

Alfred aplaudió ligeramente, ignorando el sobrenombre, antes de emprender camino a la salida. Normalmente se quejaría, pero no tenía ningún secreto real con el cual amenazar a Arthur, y era consciente de que el inglés lo sabía. Arthur, por su parte, lo siguió más por sincera curiosidad que preocupación, Alfred no solía tratar de chantajearlo, principalmente, porque él tenía una larga y extensa lista de historias vergonzosas con las cuales contrarrestar el "ataque".

Los pasillos estaban atiborrados de gente entrando y saliendo de una puerta y otra, la voz de Arthur diciéndole que su tiempo había comenzado a correr lo hizo sentirse molesto, no con el británico, sino con toda aquella gente ociosa que no podía dejar vacios los pasillos.

—¡Espera a que salgamos! Recuerda, sé que lo hiciste el verano pasado.

Arthur levantó una ceja con diversión, Alfred se mantenía serio, o eso quería aparentar. Finalmente el inglés se encogió de hombros, pensando que, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer por ese día, y seguirle el juego al estadounidense prometía más diversión que encerrarse en su cuarto de hotel a comer y ver televisión.

—¡Si divulgas algo como eso…! —Elevó un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente para ser oído por alguien que no fuera el estadounidense, después, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres?

Alfred chasqueó la lengua, ¿Arthur había hecho algo vergonzoso el verano pasado? Por su parte la isla no sabía si reír o rodar los ojos ante la cara de duda de su compañero, ¿y aquel país había inventado Hollywood? Debía aprender a diferenciar ante una actuación y la verdadera molestia y vergüenza. Cuando llegaron a la salida, Arthur se detuvo y vio que no había nadie en los alrededores, Alfred lo invitó a caminar por el parque.

—¿Desde cuándo **tú** me invitas a hacer algo como eso? —inquirió con suspicacia. Alfred suspiró, le estaba dando muchas vueltas.

—¡Está bien! Tú lo quisiste así —le dijo a modo de advertencia, Arthur asintió un par de veces, estaba curado ante las tonterías del menor—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Ya te dije, no cambiarás…

—¡NO! —Gritó, poniendo las manos sobre la boca del europeo—. Tú calla, ¡déjame hablar por una vez! —Reino Unido pensó que hablar todo el tiempo era lo único que Alfred hacía, pero ante la cara de determinación del otro decidió esperar—. No trato de sobornarte para que aceptes construir mi máquina de hacer hielo gigante para enfrentar el calentamiento global, lo que quiero decir es, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Arthur quitó las manos de Alfred de su boca, y lo miró intensamente.

—Muy bien.

—¡Por qué no! —Gritó frustrado, mirándolo de la misma forma—. ¡Cielos, Arthur! Te quiero, ¡te amo! ¿No lo ves?

—Dije que estaba bien… —repitió el británico, conteniendo la risa.

—¡P-pero!... ¿Eh? —parpadeó, ¿había sido aceptado?—. ¿Perdón?, ¿Dijiste "está bien"?

—Perdonado. Y sí, eso dije.

Alfred lo miró confuso, ¿no debería ser esa la parte dónde Arthur diría algo como "¡yo también te amo Alfred!" o "¡Claro que sí, lo he estado esperando desde hace siglos!"?, ¿Y dónde estaban las lágrimas y al abrazo rompe huesos?, ¿Todo iba a terminar en un simple y sencillo "está bien"? Conociendo al británico, probablemente sí.

—Ni si quiera pienses que haré algo como eso —se le adelantó el mayor, presintiendo las claras intensiones de un final hollywoodense por parte de Estados Unidos—. Además, tengo que irme, llegaré tarde a la reunión con mi ministro —y sin esperar a que Alfred saliera de sus fantasías, se apresuro a tomar un taxi rumbo a su hotel.

—¡Ni si quiera un beso! —gritó, saliendo de su ensoñación, para verse solo en el umbral del edificio de reuniones.

Alfred se fue rumiando y farfullando molesto hasta su casa, ¿qué diablos había sido eso?

—¿Y si lo hubiera llevado a una playa en medio del atardecer? —se dijo con un ahora depresiva, que sólo aumentó ante el pensamiento de que, incluso bajo aquella circunstancias, Reino Unido hubiese actuado de la misma forma indiferente, y es que hasta parecía que disfrutaba rompiendo sus finales de película.


End file.
